Jugar a las muñecas
by Mon FG
Summary: Una historia corta, basada en una idea de otro fic. Mi primer shonen-ai Y no, no es LenxKaito .
1. Prólogo, ¿Por qué?

**Jugar a las Muñecas**

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro. Advertencia: Contiene Shonen-ai.

Prólogo, ¿Por qué?

* * *

_¿Por qué no tengo amigos de mi edad? ¿Por qué no me gusta jugar al fútbol?  
__¿Por qué no puedo jugar a las muñecas?_

A la escasa edad de siete años, preguntas sin respuesta golpeaban duramente la puerta de un niño llamado Len. Era rubio, y tenía una apariencia bastante tierna, muy propia de su edad, pero desde pequeño le gustaba cuestionar las normas, las costumbres de nuestra sociedad…

Pero nunca encontraba una respuesta agradable.

_¿Por qué le parezco atractivo a tantas niñas? ¿Por qué los chicos de mi edad me odian? _  
_¿Por qué me siento tan solo?_

Una rebelión de hormonas le jugaba sucio a Kaito Shion, poseedor de un atractivo descomunal, popular entre tantas chicas y odiado por tantos chicos. Con tan sólo catorce años, Kaito Shion tenía dudas sobre el objetivo de su existencia, su razón para vivir y el problema que les revuelve la cabeza a tantos:

La razón de su soledad.

_¿Por qué me siento confundido? ¿Por qué no estoy cómodo frente a otros hombres?_  
_¿Por qué soy diferente?_

Los diecisiete era una edad sumamente jodida para Gackupo, quien sentía unas extrañas mariposas en el estómago cada vez que ponía los ojos en donde un hombre… no debería.

Nunca lo pillaron, era lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para no dejar huellas. Entre sus amigos, Gackupo siempre generaba admiración y respeto, pero uno o dos olían a gato encerrado de vez en cuando.

Gackupo había sido destinado a pronunciar con asco la palabra 'homosexual', a sabiendas de que esa era _su propia condición._

* * *

A partir de una idea en B O D I E S, ha salido esta historia. Espero que os guste.

**¿Merece un review?**


	2. Capítulo I, Negación

**Jugar a las Muñecas**

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro. Advertencia: Contiene Shonen-ai.

Capítulo I, Negación

* * *

Era un miércoles, llovía.

Los alumnos caminaban a paso apresurado para evitar empaparse con la lluvia, y Kaito les seguía el ritmo con su singular cabeza azulada desentonando en el típico panorama escolar japonés.

- ¿Kaito? –preguntó con voz dudosa un chico más alto que él, mientras detenía su paso tomándolo por el hombro.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? – El joven alzó la cabeza para verle la cara al chico, quien al instante esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

- ¿Así que tú eres el gay de noveno año, no? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, y dándose aires de superioridad – He oído muchas cosas sobre ti…

- Si lo soy o no, no es asunto tuyo – Respondió cortante la voz de Kaito, sin demostrar la sorpresa que le había causado esa pregunta – Con permiso.

Dejándolo pasar, Gackupo cambió su expresión de "Soy el más jodido de la escuela, témanme" a una más natural. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, con algo de confusión…

Él no disfrutaba molestar a la gente, sin embargo lo hacía para disfrazar su propia naturaleza. Pero ese chico, Kaito, hizo una excepción. Nunca lo habían cortado así, le provocaba ganas de tirarlo a lo más profundo del mar y dejar que se lo coman los tiburones…

Lo había humillado frente a sus amigos, que ahora se reían con ganas de él, por dejar que un chico de básico se salga con la suya.

Ese tal Kaito iba a pagar caro.

* * *

_¿Gay? ¿Yo?_

Eso era ridículo…. Él no era gay ni por asomo, simplemente estaba algo confundido, y ya. ¿De dónde se les habría ocurrido a sus compañeros semejante disparate?

Y para colmo, ese chico… no podía dejar de pensar en él. ¿Quién se creía que era para molestarlo? ¿Mayor? No. Solamente era un bruto con puros esteroides hasta en el cerebro. Un bruto con el cabello peligrosamente largo y unos ojos misteriosamente morados.

¡Pero eso no le quitaba lo estúpido! ¿Cómo se le ocurría pensar así de él? Kaito no era ningún gay. No señor.

* * *

- Tengo una pregunta, hermano.

La suave voz de un rubio atravesó los oídos de Gackupo apenas cruzó el umbral. Allí estaba su pequeño hermano adoptivo, al pie de las escaleras sentado, esperándolo.

- Dime – respondió el Onii-san sin prestarle mucha atención.

- ¿Por qué no puedo jugar a las muñecas con Miku y Rin?

- Porque esos son juegos de niñas.

- Entonces… yo quiero ser una niña.

Len estaba seguro de lo que quería. Miku y Rin podían disfrazarlo de niña, y él sabía que sería una muy linda… Después de todo, varias veces ya lo habían confundido con una.

- No digas estupideces, Len. Eres niño, quieras o no. Ya verás que es mejor así.

Dejando a su hermanito con la palabra en la boca, Gackupo entró a su cuarto dispuesto a planear su venganza contra el peliazul.

* * *

Serán capítulos cortitos de mi primer shonen-ai. Tal vez guste, tal vez no. Hago mi intento y espero lo mejor. Estoy tratando de no usar muchos adjetivos y limitarme a los hechos, con menos descripción. Me gustaría saber si esto lo consideran bueno... o malo.

**¿Merece un review?**


	3. Capítulo II, Venganza

**Jugar a las Muñecas**

Vocaloid no me pertenece. Sin fines de lucro. Advertencia: Contiene Shonen-ai.

Capítulo II, Venganza

* * *

Los días habían seguido su curso, mientras Kaito aún se carcomía el cerebro pensando en las breves palabras que le dirigió ese extraño. Era un verdadero desgraciado para insinuar algo así de él, la verdad… Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

Y al verlo acercarse con una sonrisa ladeada, Kaito se tensó completamente. Parado, él solo, de un momento a otro la multitud de los alrededores pareció desaparecer en el espacio… Simplemente estaba él, con sus piernas congeladas, y Gackupo, que se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Ya ni siquiera lo acompañaban sus amigos. Simplemente eran ellos dos.

- Kaito…

- Tú – Habló con voz madura, intentando reprimir la ansiedad y el temor que lo inundaban en ese momento.

- Tengo que hablar contigo…

- Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte.

- Kaito, por favor, dame una oportunidad – Tendiendo su mano frente a él como símbolo de paz, tregua, o lo que sea… ese desconocido parecía haber cambiado del día a la noche.

- Lo que sea que quieres decirme, sabes que puedes hacerlo aquí mismo.

- La verdad… no. Por favor, tiene que ser en privado- Sin esperar a la positiva, el peli morado simplemente tiró de la muñeca de él, conduciéndolo entre la multitud por los atestados pasillos de la escuela.

Kaito pensó que tal vez lo estaba llevando donde nadie pudiera verlos para molerlo a golpes, o hacia el baño para encerrarlo y amordazarlo durante todo el día. Le parecía bastante improbable que ese chico se acercara a él de nuevo para ofrecerle una disculpa.

Su duda se disipó cuando cayó en cuenta de que lo estaba llevando al piso más alto del instituto sin pronunciar palabra… Estaba seguro de que iba a matarlo. Suspiró y se preparó para morir, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y parándose rígido apenas sintió el aire fresco del techo del quinto piso.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando en vez de un puñetazo en la cara, un escupitajo, un calzón chino o incluso un pellizquito, recibió un beso.

No se atrevió a abrir los ojos, no cambió de posición, estaba en estado de shock y no entendía bien qué diablos estaba haciendo ese extraño. Simplemente dejó que los brazos de él se apoderaran de su cuerpo y lo aprisionaran contra la pared, mientras el beso suave que le había dado al principio se convertía en uno fogoso y lleno de pasión.

Con la lengua, Gackupo pidió permiso para profundizar su beso mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, pero Kaito tenía los dientes bien apretados y no cedió ni por asomo.

Gackupo retrocedió un paso, pero lo seguía encerrando entre él y la pared.

Kaito se decidió a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con la dulce mirada del chico, cuyos ojos desencajaban con su cuerpo y estructura. Sus ojos transmitían paz y tranquilidad, pero su personalidad era justamente todo lo contrario.

- Nadie puede saber de esto – le dijo en tono pausado, mientras se hacía a un lado y se disponía a bajar las escaleras en dirección a su curso, con una sonrisa en los labios… Pero Kaito lo detuvo, saliendo de su shock y sosteniendo de su muñeca.

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

- Ahh, casi lo olvidaba - dijo en tono cortés - Mi nombre es Gackupo, y soy tu nuevo novio.

Y salió de allí por fin, dejando a Kaito petrificado en su sitio, visiblemente aturdido, confundido y completamente solo.

* * *

**¿Merece un review?**


End file.
